Kakarot The Super Saiyan God
by KerbrosX
Summary: What if Bardock go to see his son and his mate rather to tell the another Saiyans about Freiza, giving a new purpose and mission as his decision give Kakarot a new direction to his life which also bring to fight new type of enemies. Beware the power of Kakarot The Saiyan. Fem Vegeta, Female Broly. Goku/Bulma/Vegeta/Broly
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bardock tried with all his strength to get out of his space capsule, however because of the damage that it received during the coalition with the planet, and the fact that his armor mas broken, falling apart and stained with his blood, said feat, was becoming rather difficult and taxying. The black haired Saiyan couldn't believe what just happened no more than a few minutes ago; Freiza decide to eradicate him and his team while on a mission, no matter how loyal and obedient they were, he killed them all; his friends by the hands of the pathetic scum known as Dodoria one of Freiza's henchmen. The only reason he was alive was mere coincidence, since his survival was only thanks to the bodies from his own comrades, whom shielded him from any damage. Though he should prioritize his thoughts, for now his main objective was to find his mate and son.

However said idea was interrupted by the arrival of another Saiyan, whom after observing his condition, immediately asked

"Bardock! What happen to you?"

The black haired alien groaned as he tried to stand up.

"I'm alright soldier, but that is not important right now, you must immediately call my mate Gine, and tell her to join me at the capsule building with our son" He said trying to calm his breathing to a normal rhythm, while the soldier nodded his head and quickly run toward the door.

'Kakarot, don't worry here I come'

"Bardock! Are you alright?" Said a black haired woman with a spiky hair with a pink and green Saiyan armor, "I heard from one of the soldiers that you were hurt, and were calling for my me"

"I'm alright, but we need to change the mission that Kakarot will be sent to"

He saw the confusion and worry in the face of his mate, "Changing Kakarot's mission? Did something bad happened with him?" asked Gine worriedly

Bardock shook his head, "No, Freiza has betrayed all Saiyans, he has decided to eradicate all the Saiyans, proving it by killing my team while on a mission, so for our son protection, we should make sure to send him somewhere, that Freiza doesn't know of" He explained.

"This is not possible! Why would Lord Freiza do something like that? We have served him after all this years, there is no logical reason for him to do something like that!" Bardock groaned as he tried to stand with the support and help of Gine.

"I know that sound crazy, but when I was in the Kanassa planet finishing my mission, the last surviving native gave me the curse of vision to torture me for my actions, thus I saw the future, and it showed me that Freiza decided to kill all of our race today, as well as the image of our then fully grown son fighting him and defeating him, I know that it sounds farfetched and crazy, but you have to believe me" Gine stares at my eyes for what felt like hours though it were just a few seconds until she made a decision.

''I believe you, but what are you going to do with Kakarot?''

''I will change his mission, there is no way that our son will follow the rules of that damn traitor. We will put him a scouter and training'' Gine looked her son, she was worried and sorrowful, her eldest son was somewhere with the prince Vegeta and Nappa so he will be relatively safe, however her younger will be sent to a planet very far away and would probably never see him again. Saiyan usually don't care of their own offspring as they only reproduce for the survival of their race however she was an exception to said unspoken rule.

After traveling a short distance, they finally arrive to the space capsule with their sleeping son inside, the baby had spiky black hair with a brown tail on his tail tone, and a face similar to his father only more innocent and childlike.

''Are you sure about this Bardock? If we do this there is no turning back, also no Saiyan had ever defeater or matched the strength of Freiza, how is Kakarot supposed of not only fight back, but also defeat him?''

The black haired man stares his sleeping son as he turn around to see his wife as with a small smile responded, ''Because. I believe in him, even with his low level energy, Kakarot will grow strong to avenge the death of all Saiyans, he will not be alone since Raditz is safe''. He then touched a button that close the capsule as he inserted the program for the new mission as well as adding an armor that would fit his child when reaching adulthood. And observed with a small sense of pride the pod quickly leave the planet probably to never be see again by the two of them.

''This is such of shame that I will never have the chance to take him in my arm'' Bardock exclaimed, as his mate stares surprised at him.

''I think that your injuries are affecting you brain Bardock'' The male Saiyan could only sweat-dropped at said comment; gathering ki around his body (which create a blue aura), he shot towards the sky while sharing one last stare with his mate; he has pending business with Freiza.

''Is because of you that I have become a more calm and loving person...I hope that I see you again in the afterlife Gine.''

He knows that because of the atrocities that the Saiyans did hell is the most likely place that he will end up in, however he can still hope to see his team and his mate again.

''You better be, if you think that you can get detach of me that easily, then you can be sure that you are dead wrong!'' She said with total seriousness and confidence, causing the injured Saiyan to chuckle and fly away toward the sky; missing the one lone tear that fell from her mate's right eye.

''You damn fool...This is the reason that I fell in love with you.''

''Freiza! Come out and face me coward!'' Said an enraged Bardock as he flew with incredible speed toward Freiza's ship (while the soldiers of said tyrant tried to stop him), a couple managed to wrap him in energy bonds, he tried to freed himself by release a huge wave of ki from his body; however the three soldier still had a firm grip on him.

Though before anything could be done to him, a mysterious alien appear in a hovering chair, he was a relatively short humanoid being, with a large chestnut-shaped skull, two long horns that protrude at near 45 degree angles from his head, a tail with a spiked end and thick in width able to crack the ground when slammed, three talon-like toes, with purple coloration in parts of his head, shoulders, and abdomen; pink parts with lines appear on his arms, legs, and cheeks and lastly lilac skin on his face, feet, and hands. He was donning wristbands and ankle bands brown sections with lines on the front, red eyed pupils and darker than red lips, while wearing the same upper-body armor and shorts that many of his subordinates.

''This is the true power of Lord Freiza!''

''Long live Lord Freiza!'' They all said.

''So, you finally managed to come up here? I am rather disappointed, I expected more from you, you took too much time for my taste" Freiza didn't had to say anything else, all he needed was to raise one finger and create with it a small orange ball.

''It's time to settle this once and for all. Planet Vegeta's fate...mine, and yours too!''

Bardock quickly puts his hands forward and charges a blue energy sphere, while shouting "This end now!" He draws his arm back, and brings it forward firing at the small alien, but before the attack could even scratch or harm his enemy, Freiza laughed madly as his previously small sphere of energy, rapidly grows and become as massive as a sun, thus completely swallowing the attack of the Saiyan, and going further into reaching the now wide eyed Bardock's. ''No way!'' Bardock could not help but feel worse-less as the sphere becomes so huge, that he was blocking completely his vision. The moment Bardock was consumed by said sphere, it caused the rest of his armor to completely burn by the intense heat, however instead of feeling pain all he received was another vision of the future, he saw his son. ''K-Kakarot, y-you're the one who will beat Freiza'' He said with one last smile as the massive sphere hit the atmosphere of the planet eradicating it completely.

''Kakarot!'' Then entire planet was gone in a mixture of explosion, light and heat. This happened while the evil and insane tyrant continued to laugh ignoring the fact that he just ended billion of lives, including his own men, although he didn't see the space capsule flying at light speed towards its new destination, Planet Earth.

An old man heard a loud crashing sound next to his house, as he decide to find out the source of the noise. He is a short stubby old man, with small dark eyes and a bushy white thick mustache, he wears a Chinese martial arts uniform, which consists of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt, and a green hat. When he went toward the source of the noise, he saw a round space pod with the door open, exposing a naked baby boy with a brown monkey tail similar and spiky black hair that defied all laws of gravity. ''That odd, I've never see a baby like that'' He said to himself as he tried to pick up the strange baby, but all he got was a rather strong hit in the head, made by a small fist which surprisingly belonged to the baby.

''You're strong for a little guy'' he said between chuckles, however he was interrupted after observing something strange in the space capsule. He look more closely and found a strange device with a black and green armor and a strange scooter, satisfying his curiosity he touch the strange device, and for his surprise a hologram appear, showing a man that looked like an older exact copy of the baby, maybe that was the boy father.

''If you are hearing this, then you have found my son Kakarot within the spaceship. I'm Bardock and I'm a Saiyan. Saiyans are a warrior race that gets stronger after every battle. I used to work for Freiza, a warlord whom conquered Vegeta the home planet of Saiyans a few years ago. For years, we've served Freiza by invading, conquering and terminating all life forms in planets, however a few days ago, he betray us and cause the complete genocide of our species, so its probable that I am already dead at the moment we speak.

I programmed this pod with everything that one needs to know about the Saiyans, so you may raise my son in the way of his kin. This info however, is specifically for you Kakarot. If you can listen this, I want you to become strong enough to kill this tyrant, and avenge our race. A couple of Saiyans are still alive like your brother Raditz, but I want to tell you that never let your pride cloud your judgement my son, Saiyans can do stupid things thanks to their pride, because most think that we can take on anything; so remember, don't be afraid to ask help from future allies or the people of this planet. Your mother and I put all our hope in you, so don't forget where you came from and someday I hope that you will defeat Freiza and show him what Saiyan are truly capable of'' The hologram disappear as the short elder man stares the baby who seem calmer and stares him with a curious glance.

''Well, look like I've got a grandson and discipline in one, so what do you say, interested in my training young Kakarot the Saiyan?'' He said with a smile as the baby giggles with a full happy smile. "I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

I hope you will like this story, since I really love Dragon Ball to the point that the first anime I've ever watched was Dragon Ball Z, as well as own all the games made (to my parents' wallet demise). The story will follow the canon, however that will change during Dragon Ball Z when Raditz arrive on Earth. I may include the movie if I can find a way to fit in the storyline like Broly, Bojack and the games like Towa and Mira. Goku will always be named Kakarot since he will not lose his memory. Goku will be paired up with Bulma and or with Fem Vegeta for three reasons; first: I like more Goku/ Bulma than Chi-Chi because is not that I hate her, it just the way she raise Gohan (she loses all my respect for her). Two: she thinks more about studies than saving the world and care more about Gohan's education that Goku's life. And three: I can't imagine Vegeta with another woman than Bulma so it's better to turn him into a girl. So review and see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

It was an nice day, the sky was blue, the birds chirping away with one another and in the middle of a forest near Mount Paozu, a boy was about to start his daily routine. It was strange for a boy to lived alone in an forest with dangerous creatures but that was not a regular boy. The young boy had a strange looking spiky black hair, black eyes with pale skin. He wears a black Gi with a white sash and wristbands with a pair of black shoes. A strange brown tail attached on his tail-bone with a red pole attached on his back. He stretch out his muscles and look at his surroundings.

''Time to eat!'' the young boy said to himself as he gathered ki in his feet to fly away toward the road that will bring him at the river before starting his daily routine. In the same time, a young cute teenager girl looked a strange circle shaped device in her hand. She had blue hair in a braided ponytail with a red ribbon and wore a pink dress with her name on it with blue sneakers and purple socks.

''It should be somewhere around here...Hmmm maybe a little bit more in the west? It's gotta be around somewhere!'' she entered in her blue car and turned her key to drive the same time, the spiky black haired boy continued his search when he finally found it the right spot.

''Too bad the bear that I saw yesterday is gone. I have to deal with fish for a while'' he stepped on a large rock and rather to take out his clothes, he opened his palm, gathered a small amount of ki and blast away in the water which result the dead of a massive blue fish as the bake animal was in the air only to fall at the boy's side. Then, he grabbed the fish's tail and flew away to the trajectory of his hut only to saw a large vehicle coming at his direction. The driver quickly stopped but unfortunately for the driver, it was hit by the flying tailed boy with his large cooked fish who was sending it a few centimetres form the car.

''Hey, that's dangerous!'' the blue haired girl yelled as the black haired boy return to his sense and glare the young woman who flinched at his glare.

''You should not dare talk after you tried to kill me with your strange metal thing. Why is a weak human like you doing in this forest?'' he asked, taking a fighting position and take his staff as the blue haired girl blinked only tried to change the atmosphere.

''We don't need to fight! I came in peace'' The boy didn't look convince only turn around the teenager with a suspicious look with his staff in his hands.

''Hmpf! Fine, you couldn't defeat me anyway but you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?'' he asked.

''I came here to find a Dragonball'' she took out two small orange balls with red stars on the surface: one with two stars and five stars. The young tailed boy look the balls with curiosity as his eyes widened.

'They're the same balls that the old man had but with different stars!' ''How you get that?'' He asked curious intrigued by those strange things. The blue haired girl was quite happy that the little stranger was treating her although she found weird to see a boy with a monkey tail but she prefer to keeping to herself.

''There are called Dragonballs. I found one in the cellar at home and wondered what it was, so I asked a bunch of people but no one was able to tell me. After doing a lot of research. I found a document that explain everything to me. They are called Dragonballs and there are seven of them in all. They all shine brightly, and have stars of them numbering from one to seven'' she explained.

''And you collect them for what?''

''When you collect them all seven, something amazing happen! If you reciting the magic words when all seven Dragonballs are together, Shenron or the Dragon God, appear and will answer one wish, no matter what it is!'' She explained.

''That sound interesting'' wishing everything could be nice but he doesn't need any wishes. Saiyans don't need kind of that magic stuff.

''But after the wish, the Dragonballs are scattered around the world and I'm trying to collect all of them so far. I already found my wish! I was really tempted to decide on eternal strawberry but I decide to have the perfect boyfriend!'' he look at her like she grow a second head.

'What a waste of wish.''

''I have one in my hut with four stars. It was belong to a old man to raise me before he died so I guess is mine'' he said as the blue haired girl yelled happily.

''It made more easier! Can you give it to me?''

''So you came here to for the Dragonball of the old man huh? Give me one reason to give the Dragonball of the old man?'' he glared the young lady who tried to found a way to convince the young boy as she suddenly get a idea.

''I got it! If you give me your Dragonball, I will let you touch it a little if you want?'' she raise her skirt to show white panties with a sly smile for the boy confusion. 'Why she show me her underwear? This is a human tradition or she just weird that way' he thought and shrugged his shoulder and turn around for the teenager confusion.

'What! My sex appeal didn't had a effect on him! Any normal guy at this age will pay to touch the panties of Bulma Brief...but he had a monkey tail so he's not normal' she thought as she found a way to get this damn ball.

''I got it! Why you just come with me and help to found the others, I will even pay you?'' The boy looked at with curious glance as he was deep in his thoughts. 'I could just give the Dragonball to her just to leave me alone but Gohan said that I need to see the world and living here will not help me becoming stronger to defeat Freiza...maybe I will strong people to fight' He thought.

''Fine but let me just take my stuff before we go and the Dragonball'' the blue haired girl squealed in happiness for the boy's annoyance. 'That went perfectly! This kid will be the perfect bodyguard' she thought.

''Can you wait here? I need to get my stuff and the Dragonball'' He asked. She nodded her head and for her surprise the black haired boy levitate himself in the air and and fly at great speed.

''That kid can fly...?'' she stay in that position until the kid came back with a Dragonball in his hand and a large bag in his back. When he put his feet on the ground, he remarked the strange face of the blue girl.

''How you can fly? No humans are capable of flying!'' She tried to make sense when he simply shrugged.

''I'm Saiyan. Saiyans are capable to fly when they learn how to use their ki'' he explained as it was the normal thing in the world for the blue haired teenager confusion.

''A Saiyan? What's a Saiyan?'' he sighed in exasperation, it would take a long time to explain.

''A Saiyan are a warrior race coming from outer space from the planet Vegeta. We look exactly like your species expect for the tail. Like I said about ki is a tangible energy inside every living being that can be use to fly or this'' he raise his right arm and a ball of energy appear and he blast away against a tree which explode it at the contact and caught in fire.

''Whoa!'' 'I made a good decision to take him with me. He will save me from any danger' she thought.

''Before we start finding the another Dragonballs, can you tell me your name?'' she asked.

''My name is Kakarot. And you are?''

''Bulma Brief'' she answered simply. She take a case from her bag and opened, taking a strange looking capsule and she activated throwing in the resulting a explosion of smoke in front of her and when the smoke disappear,a motorcycle appear for Kakarot's surprise and amazement.

''This is amazing. Humans can things that size in those little little'' Bulma smile at the praise of the little alien.

''That's is my dad invention, everyone in the world use them and there're very popular. So get in!'' Kakarot still stared the motorcycle as he finally sit behind Bulma and put one of his arm and the other holding his large bag. Bulma stared the engine drive toward the road at great speed.

''It goes more faster when I rum but slower when I fly. Humans build something useful after all'' he never see a piece of technology when he was training and living with Gohan expect his Saiyan armor, scouter and training program. The late old man preferred to live outside the modern world which didn't bother Kakarot at first. Bulma simply smirked at the two continued their way toward their journey.

20 minutes laters

''Why are we stopping?'' Kakarot asked as Bulma stooped the motorcycle and look shyly at the black haired Saiyan.

''I'll be right back. Just wait a minutes okay?'' Kakarot didn't understand at all, maybe a strange custom of the people of the planet. Gohan unfortunately died before he could teach the custom of the planet Earth.

''Are you really stupid or what! When a lady like me says those of kinds of thing, I mean I got to pee!'' she yelled with her face red in embarrassment. She can't believe it that this kid didn't have any knowledge of that kind of thing.

''You mean take a piss? Why you didn't say that in the first place! Just say it if you going to pee. Those humans are stranger than I thought'' Kakarot said to himself as Bulma runs toward the bushes to relieve herself, he stretches his arms when he hear a loud scream coming of the same direction that Bulma take.

''She don't have a volume on her voice'' he said covering his sensitive ears as he quickly runs at the scream direction for a couple of second thanks of his incredible speed, only to saw Bulma hold it by a giant blue pterodactyl with a beige belly.

''Help me!'' she tried to break out the strong grip of the dinosaur with no success.

''Who the yell are you. Her friend?'' he asked with a menacing tone which Kakarot was completely immune to.

''I just met her. Let her go'' Kakarot asked which cause the giant pterodactyl to laugh which annoyed the Saiyan.

''The hell I would do that! It's been age since I've eaten a tasty girl like her and I will certainly enjoy it!'' the blue dinosaur started to open up his large wings. Bulma stared to panicked as she peeing her pants.

''I didn't made myself clear. Drop her and I will let you live another day'' Kakarot said seriously as the giant dinosaur didn't take the threat and fly at the sky with great speed.

''Hahahahaha!'' Bulma released a huge scream as the black haired Saiyan suddenly appear in front the blue lizard and send a hard kick in the stomach'' the dinosaur stopped his laughing as he choked himself with his own saliva as he didn't see the Saiyan behind his back and send a hard punch which made him release his grip on Bulma who continued to scream.

''This is for laughing against a Saiyan!'' Kakarot strike the one more time the dinosaur with his elbow which resulting snapping the long neck and he quickly catch the screaming teenager who is about to pass out. Bulma stopped her scream when she remarked that she was in the Saiyan's arms and lend to the ground.

''Next time you take a piss, you don't need to go further and you need to change your pants'' the Saiyan smiled as Bulma blushed of embarrassment.

'I will probably be eaten alive without his intervention...guess for a weird guy...it's not bad at all and even quite cute' she thought as the two young adventurers didn't really now but that was the start of a big adventure.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for being late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Master Roshi

"It's getting dark. We should stay here for the night!" Bulma shouted loudly as she stopped the engine of her motorcycle. The sun was about to disappear in the sky. Kakarot got out of the motorcycle.

"We're going to sleep in the middle of the road?'' Bulma shook her head negatively. She opened her capsule bag and threw it right in front of her, resulting in an explosion of smoke. Once it disappeared, a large house stood in front of the duo with the Capsule Corp logo on it.

''That's more like it!'' Bulma cheered as the young Saiyan stared the house with amazement.

''You can even put a house in that thing? Wish I left this mountain sooner." The black haired alien said as he opened the door of the capsule house and began exploring.

''You even got a bed!'' Bulma chuckled at the boy's excitement as he wandered around in the main room. Then, Kakarot walked toward the TV and pressed a button, jumping in surprise the moment an image appear on the screen and sounds blared in his ear.

''So that's what you call a TV right? To think I wasted my time in the middle of nowhere. It's not advanced like my spaceship but still amazing,'' the blue haired teenager froze at the mention of a spaceship. She quickly grabbed the younger boy by his arm, causing confusion to spread across his face.

''You have a spaceship!'' she shouted.

''Of course dummy, you think I came here on a meteor or a bird put me in the old man house?'' Kakarot said sarcastically. She ignored his replied and shook him furiously.

''Why didn't you tell me you had a spaceship in the first place?''

''You never ask me in the first place,'' Kakarot deadpanned. It's funny to see the blue haired human lose her mind.

''That kind of information is vital in a first conversation. Besides, don't you know how many people would kill to find a spaceship on this planet!?'' Bulma yelled as Kakarot found it funny to see her hysterical face.

''This is my secret to tell and don't take me for a fool, I took the time hide it from people like you. My spaceship is my only way to go to space to kill Freiza.'' the young Saiyan said as his black eyes narrowed dangerously. Bulma stared back in surprise.

''Freiza? Who is this Freiza?'' she put the young Saiyan on the ground.

''The worst piece of shit in the universe to ever live. He killed my mom and dad along with my entire race because of fear to lose his power. My race were his servants, ordered to collect planets to sell to another species, but that was not enough for him. So my father gave me the mission to defeat him and become strong enough to avenge our people,'' Kakarot explained with determination. Bulma stared him with awe. She never saw someone with such a burden. Him, the only survivor of his race, only one goal, and nothing else.

''I'm very sorry to hear that," she apologized. "It's must be hard to have no one else in the entire universe."

Kakarot simply shrugged. ''I don't mind being alone. Saiyans have no use for companions, or friends as your people said. People go or stay, I don't need those kind of things if I want to get my revenge against that piece of shit,'' the young Saiyan told her bluntly. Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. How that boy prefer to live by himself alone instead of being surrounded by friends. She whined at these mentions. Except her mother, father, and big sister, she had no one else.

To her surprise and Kakarot's, she hugged him as tight as she could, leaving the poor boy greatly confused… and slightly uncomfortable. The Saiyan was not familiar with humans' physical contact, He didn't understand why she hugged him, although he was feeling a strange sensation that proved odd for his liking. He pushed Bulma away and stared back a her with a confusion expression.

''Why did you did that?'' Bulma was even shocked that the young alien didn't know what a hug is.

''You told me that you have no one. It's also sad to be the only living member of your race. Normally, we humans will hug someone in order to make them feel better. So with that in mind, expect a lot of hugs from this day on,'' Bulma explained with a smirk and wink. Kakarot remained speechless. He didn't want to feel those feeling again, as they may interfere with his training.

''A-Anyway, We should prepare for the night,'' Kakarot said, trying to change the subject.

''Agreed, but first, you need to take a shower. You reek!'' Bulma replied as she pinched her nose to block the horrid odor of the young Saiyan.

''You're right human. Where can I wash myself?'' he asked with his eyes roaming for a cleansing chamber. As he looked, he missed the sly smile tugging on Bulma's lips.

''Are you sure? I can help you wash your back,'' Kakarot's eyes widened in great surprise. His mind tried to process Bulma's request, but he didn't understand what game the human girl was playing.

''I'm not an animal. I can clean myself just fine!'' Kakarot turned around. He needed to hide the blush on his cheeks, but easier said than done.

'It's so funny to tease him. He's quite cute when he blushes.' the blue haired teenager giggled.

'Damn human! How she can make me feel that weird feeling? She's lucky that I need her, though this feeling is quite pleasant somehow.' the young Saiyan thought as he walked toward the washroom and begun to take off his clothes.

''Need some help?'' Bulma suddenly appeared in the washroom. Kakarot jumped a couple of feet in the air. How many times was this human planning on surprising him?

''The hell I do! I don't need your help. I can wash myself just fine!'' the young Saiyan yelled back with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

''But you never use modern shower and how are you going to wash your back? Be honored that someone like me is willing to teach you. And you better not look, okay?'' she replied. She began taking her clothes off while the Saiyan looked in another direction. He didn't understand why he shouldn't look at her naked. She already seen him in his birthday suit. He have nothing to hide. Maybe it was part of human customs?

''Alright, you can turn around now,'' Kakarot did as such, only to found the blue haired teenager wearing a white towel around her body.

''I don't see the point in wearing that. You've seen me naked and you don't see me wearing a towel.''

''Sorry, but on Earth, if a boy and a girl who not married see each other in the washroom, they need to wear towels or else it's considered an invasion of privacy,'' Bulma explained it to him. Kakarot crossed his arms.

''To see you naked, I must marry you or something?'' Bulma put her arm on her hips with a sly smirk.

''Why do you ask. Could it be that you're interested in these?'' she pointed her breasts. Kakarot shrugged his shoulders, oblivious to the playful tease.

''I don't care honestly,'' he watched Bulma's mouth drop.

'He doesn't really care at all, or maybe because I'm the first girl he has seen. I wonder if this is a blessing or just ignorance.' Bulma pondered. During the next hour, the young Saiyan felt incredibly awkward. When Bulma washed his back, that same strange feeling swelled inside him. It spread over to his flaccid organ, which was suddenly hard like stone. He didn't even know why. Asking Bulma would be the ultimate embarrassment. So rather to ignore the ultimate humiliation for a Saiyan. Kakarot tried his best to hide it from Bulma's peeping eyes. Until...

''Now do mine okay?''

'...Fuck me…'

After a extremely awkward experience for the young Saiyan, time for sleep never came sooner. Bulma adorned her sleeping clothes and placed a blanket on the floor before giving a pillow to Kakarot.

''You should be okay for the night. Don't try any funny things got it?'' Kakarot rolled his eyes.

''As if I would," Bulma was suddenly very bothered that response. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested in some strange human rituals that can bother my training,'' he stated while taking off his top.

''A girl my age needs to make sure nothing happens to her, especially if she wants to find all the Dragonballs with an alien boy with a monkey tail. By the way, how old are you?'' she can't figure out his age.

''Twelve'' Kakarot replied simply.

''T-Twelve? I thought you would be younger than that?''

''Saiyans have different grown spurts, unlike your species. They vary between us and we lives far longer than humans,'' Bulma stared in awe as he chuckled. Thinking over Saiyans' superiority.

''To think I found an alien in the middle of nowhere. My dad will never believe it. Hey Kakarot, do you have any Saiyan items in your bag?'' she asked as the black haired alien started to fall asleep.

''If I said yes, will leave me alone?'' she nodded furiously, hearing him sigh in exasperation.

''Yes...''

''I knew it! Good night!'' the younger boy was already asleep as she got in her futon, thinking of her crazy day. She cannot believe thos was the second alien she's met in her entire life. In the same way her sister found Jaco, the Galactic Patrolman, Bulma remembered how similar Jaco is to Kakarot. When she repaired the Ray Gun like it was nothing at the age of four, Kakarot was also surprised but most how human technology is advanced. She glanced at the sleeping boy, seeing a peaceful expression rather than a constant frown painting his face. It was rather infectious, as Bulma found herself smiling serenely at the boy.

'He may be weird and probably crazy as Jacob, but things will never get dull with him around. I wonder if he's going to come back if he beat this Freiza character. I hope so.' She closed her eyes and finally let the sandman do his job.

The Next Day

"No funny business!" Bulma suddenly snapped awake. She had quite the strange dream about Kakarot putting his head on her crotch and removing her underwear to see if she had testicles. Bulma didn't know why she was having dreams about such a thing, but fortunately for her, it was just as she hoped, only a dream. She was wearing her underwear still, and the sigh of relief escaping her lips never felt so soothing. Her flushed cheeks dying down while she went through some morning stretches.

It was then she noticed Kakarot was missing and the blanket he used was empty.

''Where did he go?'' she looked out her window and finally noticed the young Saiyan doing his morning training. A flurry of punches and kicks flew through the air with amazing speed. It appeared he was fighting invisible enemies, moving around with high dexterity and determination brimming from his small body.

''Whoa! This is amazing!'' Bulma stared with stars in her eyes, but Kakarot didn't notice. He suddenly stopped his movement and took a deep breath to call out his Ki. In a fraction of second, his entire body was covered with a white aura.

''So this is my Ki?'' Kakarot clenched his right fist and gathered Ki in his palm, then snapped his forearm forward. A massive energy wave exploded from his palm and soared towards a tree and rock. The eruption forced Bulma to duck inside the house while Kakarot smiled with satisfaction. "Amazing."

Suddenly, he recalled a strange shape not too far. He rushed toward the things he remembered, quickly noticing the shape was in fact a big turtle.

''You scared me boy. I thought the blast would fry me up,'' Kakarot was shocked to hear the turtle speaking but he didn't show it.

''Please, if I wanted to eat you, my Ki blast would have touched you. But why is a turtle this far away from the ocean'?' Kakarot asked.

''I'm Turtle, a sea turtle to be precise. I went to gather mushrooms, don't ask why, and I made a wrong turn. I've been wandering about the past year, hoping to find my way back to the sea,'' Turtle explained. The Saiyan though was not interested.

''I don't see how this is my problem. I can just fry you right now and nobody will miss you,'' Kakarot opened his palm and created a blue ki ball.

''I-I can give you anything! Master Roshi can give you anything you want!'' Turtle shouted desperately, praying his plan would work. It seem to do so since Kakarot closed his hand.

''Master Roshi? The old master who trained Gohan?''

'With my level I could easily take him down, but I can also learn a few new tricks myself.'

''Alright Turtle, I decide to help you get back to the sea, but I hope this is not a trick or we're having turtle soup,'' he said with a cold tone. The sea turtle swallowed the giant lump in his throat and sighed in relief. ''I'll be right back',' Kakarot flew in the air at the capsule house. He entered with a heavy push of the door, only to see Bulma brushing her hair. ''We need to leave right now!'' she turned her toward him.

''I didn't finish yet! Girls my age need to care of their image." Kakarot rolled his eyes. He can't see why she needs to take care of her image. It was pointless to be the prettier girl in his eyes.

''Look, I find a talking sea turtle who knows a guy who can show me some tricks so you better hurry," The Saiyan demanded with his arms folded over his chest, foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how much time it takes to look this good? Finding the Dragon Balls is just as important as looking good. Besides, I have thirty days before school starts over." Kakarot controlled himself to not roll his eyes. He was about to snap at her until suddenly, he hatched an idea.

"If you don't want to come with me fine, but imagine if the turtle knows a guy with a Dragon Ball. We'll be killing two birds with one stone, or perhaps, you want to stay here, in this mountain filled with big dinosaurs. I can take care of myself and maybe eat a couple of them along the way, but can you?" the young Saiyan explained it as he left the capsule house with a giant smirk and the four star Dragon Ball on his shirt. He made it back to Turtle, whose confusion only grew as he saw Goku counting down.

"Five, four, three, two, one," as soon as the final finger closed, Bulma burst out the capsule house with a frown on her face and cheeks red with embarrassment.

"You need someone who knows the way," Kakarot said nothing as Turtle thanked the blue haired teenager.

'Too easy.' The trip toward the sea didn't take too much time as they thought. Kakarot was flying in the air with Turtle in his back, and Bulma was on her motorcycle not far behind. But suddenly, they were stopped by a massive shadow blocking the way. When they got a better view, they see a massive biped bear with a sword in his hand.

"Hey kid, wanna hand the sea turtle to me? It's my favorite food you know!'' The young Saiyan said nothing as he put Turtle on the ground, opened his palm and fired up a Ki Blast on the bear monster's blast explodes at the impact, resulting in the beheading of the massive beast, much to Turtle and Bulma's shock.

''Too bad we are such in a hurry, he would have made a good pet or my next lunch,'' Kakarot said nonchalantly, but his companions could not find the words to respond.

Sometime later, they finally reach it the beach, where Turtle's face beamed with joy.

''We did it! It's the sea!'' he shouted happily as he turned toward Kakarot and Bulma.

''Thank you very much! You really help me,'' he said sincerely. The young Saiyan simply shrugged his shoulders.

''Please, wait here for a moment would you? I will return the favor,'' Turtle swam toward the sea, leaving Bulma and Kakarot behind to watch.

''If I knew we are going to the sea, I would have brought my swimsuit,'' Bulma said as she put her feet in the water. Kakarot remained silently, intently looking at the sea, lost in his thoughts. They waited for a while, but there was no sign of Turtle or the man he mentioned. Bulma busied herself by drawing in the sand while the young Saiyan stayed in the same position. He strained his eyes to see something very far.

''It's the turtle, but... something is riding on his back,'' he surprised Bulma.

''How you can see far away?''

''It's a Saiyan thing,'' he deadpanned.

''I wonder what he brought back to us,'' when Turtle came very close, they had a better look of the new person. He was an old bald man with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. Sunglasses covered his eyes, beach clothes and a pair of sandals adorned his body, and a giant turtle shell sat on his back. He carried a walking stick in his hand. Strangely, he seemed to be wearing a strange looking necklace with an orange ball similar to a Dragon Ball.

''Hello!'' the old man exclaimed. ''Thanks for waiting!''

He stepped off Turtle and onto the beach in front of Bulma and Kakarot. ''Seems like you helped out my turtle here!'' Bulma and Kakarot didn't replied.

''Are you Master Roshi?'' Kakarot cut right to the chase. The old man was surprise that the young boy knew his name, and he was also shocked to see the boy with a monkey tail.

''How do you know my name child?''

''Gohan told me about you. He said that you was his teacher'' Kakarot explained. The old man's eyes widened at the mention of his old student.

''So it's you the baby that Gohan found?'' he nodded his head.

''And you know what I am?''

''If you're referring to being a Saiyan, then yes, but don't worry. I have nothing against aliens. But seeing that you saved my turtle from being eaten alive, allow me to give you a present.''

''A present?'' Kakarot repeated.

''Come to me, Immortal Phoenix!'' Roshi raised his staff as if expecting someone to appear. But for his embarrassment nothing came.

''Nothing came'' Bulma stated.

''Umm, the Immortal Phoenix died of food poisoning,'' Turtle spoke up.

''Really? Oh yeah, now that you mention it...''

''He could it have died even though it's immortal?'' Bulma inquired.

''I was planned to give you immortality but since The Immortal Phoenix died, I've to find something else,'' Roshi rubbed his chin.

''I don't care about being immortal! What's the point of fighting if this is the last day I can die? Saiyans fight to the death!'' he said furiously. Bulma was surprise by his outburst. She never saw him lose his cool.

''Maybe I can give you another gift,'' the old man suggested. The young Saiyan shook his head.

''I don't have any use for a gift! I need to become stronger to defeat Freiza!'' Roshi remembered that Gohan mentioned that the father of Kakarot left a message, explaining that their own world was destroyed by Freiza. And since then, the young boy put all his time and energy to train and become stronger. He admired the boy for his determination but couldn't help but feel pity for him. Being the only survivor of his race at his young age is quite sad.

''Perhaps I could train you if that is what you want. I may be old, but I know a lot of techniques,'' Kakarot's stared back surprise and enjoyment. Then, he put his scouter on his ear to scan the power level of the elder man. One hundred and thirty.

'His power level is a hundred and thirty. This is very far up from the average human who is constituted at five. I guess that he's one of the more powerful human and stronger than Gohan. I guess that would be the trick. But Bulma...'' the young Saiyan stared at the blue haired teenager, who was completely awed by his scouter. She never saw a device like it.

Kakarot could easily give up the Dragon Balls and start training with Master Roshi, but for strange reasons, he had grown quite attached to her. Sure she was annoying and physically weak, but also incredibly smart. She was the first person he saw in years after Gohan's death, and he will never admit it, he hates being alone.

''What is that Kakarot?'' Bulma asked with awe in her blue orbs, she was marveled by this piece of alien technology.

''This?" he pointed to the scooter. "This is a scouter. I can use it to read the power levels of every life form and even communicate with another scouter. For example, my power level is fifty and Master Roshi's is a hundred and thirty. They are also in different colors,'' he explained.

"You can read power levels! Can you see mine?" Bulma asked. The young Saiyan aimed the scouter at the blue haired teenager, only to read six. He nearly doubled over in laughter.

''Your power level is six, which means, compared to me and this old man, you're pretty weak just like the rest of your race,'' the young Saiyan saw the disappointed look in Bulma's eyes for a second. ''But you still have your big brain."

'What the hell? I tried to comfort her?' he thought as Bulma grew surprised by the words of the Saiyan.

''Y-You're right! Actually, it makes sense that I'm the brain and you are the muscles. And besides, I'm pretty sure I could make something better at home, after I've studied of course,'' she said arrogantly as she put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest. Kakarot rolled his eyes. She knew that the young alien tried to cheer her up in his own way, but she had her image to maintain, although she liked the gesture.

''Look old man, I would gladly accept your offer but... I promise her that I will help her in her quest to found the Dragon Balls, so maybe after that,'' Roshi was fine by that, a little surprised honestly, but he understood. He said that he will be back only with the teenager.

''Oh well, if that is your choice, allow me to give you this for saving Turtle,'' Roshi takes off his necklace and show it to Kakarot and Bulma. Both of their eyes popped from their sockets when they saw a Dragonball with three stars.

''A Dragon Ball! Hey you found it!'' Bulma yelled.

''Oh this? I found it a hundred years ago under the sea. You can have it if you want,'' he was suddenly hugged by the blue haired teenager.

''Thank you! Thank you!'' the elder man's face went scarlet at the contact with Bulma. It was utterly blissful.

'She has such a wonderful skin and a nice pair of tits! Oh Kami! I wonder if she has a nice plum ass?' without fearing for his life, the elder man put his hands on Bulma's bum. Two things happened after that. Kakarot grew confused, but acted entirely different.

''GET OUT YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS PERVERT!'' Bulma punched Roshi with an incredible amount of strength. Neither Kakarot nor Roshi had time to blink before Roshi was sent flying across the sea.

'W-worth it...'

''Let's go Kakarot! We have no time to spare with this pervert anymore!'' Bulma turned her back and she walked toward her motorcycle, her face completely red with embarrassment and rage. She clenched the small ball, leaving behind a stunned Saiyan.

'She punched him so hard even with her low power level. Maybe it's because of the sun or I spent too much time alone but...it was so cool!' he exclaimed to himself with awe as the sea turtle silently agree with him.

''Signal found! Signal found! Found signal in the North Area of the Universe. Location of the signal, Planet 4032-877 or Earth, current location of the scouter and Saiyan Kakarot, son of Bardock and Gine. Status of the planet...many types of lifeforms," a huge computer yelled as a man stared a huge screen with information.

The man had black hair and dark eyes, a scar covering his right eye, and sideburns with a mustache. He had dark tan skin and wore a green and red battle armor with gold trimmings, black shoulder protection also with gold trimmings. A large cape strapped around his neck and covered most of his body with purple gloves and boots. Lastly, a brown tail wrapped around his hip.

''It seem that the rumors are true. Bardock changing the mission of his son because of his visions of Freiza destroying the planet is truly a blessing for us. Computer, did the scouter location give you any information about the planet and Kakarot?'' he asked.

''First of all, I'm very offended that you call me computer, and secondly, yes, but a few. Planet 4032-877 is populated with a species called humans or earthlings. Their power levels are very weak, around five. But with Kakarot's last scan, I can conclude that most of them are above their fellow being, or just damn lazy. I mean seriously five! A baby Saiyan could have the job done in months. Kakarot's power level is fifty, but he is learning how to use his energy,'' the computer explained.

''Could he become an asset in our cause?''

''With the proper training, yes,'' the Saiyan stayed silent for a while, losing himself in his thoughts.

'Having a Saiyan child without the usual program is too good to be true, and Brola could have another friend her age. Although he is the cause of her rage and ironically, her huge strength. If I want to include Kakarot in our cause, Brola will need more therapy to control her anger. But if any of us leave the planet, she will notice.'

''Gladys, summon me Pumkin and Tarro.''

''It's already done Paragus,'' the computer replied as two young child entered the room with discretion. The two young Saiyans are of Kakarot's age. The first one was a male with shaggy black hair, pale skin with dark purple eyes. He wore a dark purple and black battle armor with white gloves, dark blue pants and boots similar to his armor. He also wore a pink scouter over his right eye. He had a slender muscular build with a purple strap on his right bicep.

The second was a girl shorter to the male one. She had neck-length black hair with dark eyes and light tan skin. She wore an ice blue and black battle armor with one long fingerless glove that reach her right bicep, and black stockings that stop to her thighs, and a blue scouter on her left eye with the standard Saiyan boots. Both of them had their tails wrapped around their hips.

''Did you call us for a mission Paragus?'' the young boy asked. The older Saiyan shook his head.

''Training perhaps? I feel my muscles all tense for the lack of training,'' the young girl added as she stretched her arms.

''Lack of training? Did you forget that we train with Brola three days ago and we almost died!'' the black haired boy shouted loudly as his fellow Saiyan simply shrugged her shoulders.

''I don't see the problem. We get a power boost after every training with Brola, so why can't we abuse it? I love Brola, but damn she's strong!'' she said with a grin that caused the younger boy and the older man to face palm and sigh.

''You called us Mr. Paragus?'' the younger male asked seriously as the man pushed some buttons. The big screen displayed some information with a picture and name of a sleeping baby.

''We found another Saiyan in the North Area of the universe. This is Kakarot, son of Bardock and Gine. I'm sure that you are familiar with those name Pumkin, Tarro?'' by hearing the names of Saiyan origins. The eyes of the young Saiyans widened at the mention of the leader of the infamous low-class team. The Saiyan Rangers.

''K-Kakarot is still alive? That mean he was the last baby sent into space before planet Vegeta was destroyed. I remember f-father saying that the moment Kakarot finishes his mission...he will join his father's team," the young female Saiyan said as she remembered the face of her father Tora.

''But if you found his location, that means he finished his mission?'' the young boy asked.

''Negative, Glados confirmed me that Kakarot's mission program was changed by Bardock himself. Some scientist said that he put another mission with the help of his mate to defeat Freiza rather than to destroy every life on the planet,'' he replied.

''Well, at least he's not on Freiza's side and especially Princess Vegeta's. It's too bad he got Raditz, he was thrilled to see his younger brother, but at least we have another living Saiyan. We can hope he didn't try to make any contact with his scooter,'' Pumkin clenched her fist at the eagerness to meet another Saiyan.

''Come on Tarro! You should be more positive. We finally found Bardock's second son and I bet on my tail that he's loving just like us! Besides, I wonder if they are any fights on this planet...what is called again?''

''Earth'' the older Saiyan replied simply.

''Ee-arth?''

''Actually, it's pronounced Earth Pumkin,''

''Really? But there's an "A" in it? Oh, I'm just going to keep calling it "Ee-arth." Tarro, the son of Fasha rolled his eyes.

''Anyway, what's the next plan Paragus?'' the two young Saiyans took a serious expression, as Paragus pushed some buttons on the machine.

''For the moment being, we need to gather more information about Kakarot and then we shall present ourselves. Hopefully, he'll join our cause. But, the major factor in our plan that needs to succeed is if Brola feels comfortable around him. Her condition has turned positive, but any relapse could be fatal. Until then, we will wait,'' the two young Saiyans nodded their heads in agreement

A young girl suddenly woke up from a dream.

''The same dream...Kakarot, I wonder if I will finally see you again?'' she stared at a strange plush with black spiky hair, a monkey tail with a carrot in his head.

The young girl had messy shoulder length black hair with black eyes. She had a slender build and a monkey tail. She has been having dreams lately about the Saiyan who was the reason of her insane power and mental instability, but for unknown reasons. The usual nightmare about a crying baby that drove her nuts change to the source of her appeasement. She was dreaming of an older Saiyan in many situation, but the most recurrent thought was him with a kind smile that appeased her. She didn't know what brought about her change, but she was glad that she will never experience it again.

''Kakarot...I wonder if he thinks about me...''

* * *

Chapter 3 is done. Sorry for the wait, I hope you would like the chapter. The chapter was supposed to be larger but I change my mind to introduce Paragus and Brola(Yes Female Broly) to the story after a idea popped in my mine. The Saiyan OC that I created are directly based of some of my avatar in Xenoverse. Also just because I bring more Saiyan don't that the humans or another races will not shine. Everything will explain later in the story. Lastly I didn't know if writing power level will help. To Dragon Ball to Z is easy but after Battle of Gods, power levels are become bullshit!

Power Levels

Kakarot: 50

Roshi: 130

Paragus: 33 000

Brola: 10 000

Pumkin: 750

Tarro: 690


	4. Chapter 4

Three days came and flew by since Kakarot and Bulma continued their journey to found the seven Dragonballs. They finally reached the west, but their adventure was far from over as Bulma suddenly stopped her motorcycle and took the Dragon Radar from her pocket.

''It seem that the fifth Dragonball is very close, in this direction." Kakarot scanned the surroundings with his scouter and identified multiple low power levels stationed in a village not far way.

''Maybe it's in that village." He pointed towards a small village. Bulma was surprised.

''How you can see that far?" Kakarot stared back as if Bulma had grown a second head.

''I'm a freaking alien remember? My senses are superior to humans." Bulma almost slapped herself for asking such a stupid question.

'Why do I always forget he's an alien from outer space?' Kakarot and Bulma walked toward the village. However, they quickly noticed it was uninhabited.

''Weird. My scouter picked up many low power levels. They must been hiding or something," the young Saiyan looked around him.

''You know I didn't forget you promised to check your tech. And damn, this silence is very creepy, it's like a Ghost Town!'' she feels a chill on her spine.

''Dragonballs first, then I'll allow you to check my spaceship," he replied, quite annoyed by her nagging. That's usually the main complaint Kakarot had, nag, nag, and more nagging. She's lucky she's useful to him.

''Is anybody here?" Bulma yelled, awaiting for answer, but unfortunately, it was dead silent.

''If they don't want to answer us, I may as well just blow up the place. It's not like anybody will miss this place." Kakarot created a small ball of Ki in his right palm and locked on the ghost village. When he was about to fire it up, the blue haired teenager put herself in front of him, blocking him from his target.

''What the hell do you think you're doing!? You can't just blow up an entire village!'' she cried hysterically.

''Yes I can, we came here for the Dragonball, and I will not waste my time searching every house. Besides, if people actually live here, no one will notice anyway. We are in the middle of nowhere," but before the two young adventurers could argue more, a man came from nowhere and charged at the black haired alien with an axe in his hand. He struck Kakarot on the head.

''Take that you damn monster!''

''What the fuck!"'' But to the man and Bulma's surprise, the axe broke upon contact, leaving Kakarot even more pissed than hurt.

''T-That didn't even work at all?'' the man was completely shocked to witness his assault fail. While the Saiyan was clearly annoyed by the pain, a lump popped from his skull. He slowly turned his head towards the man, who saw now the eyes of a young boy, but the eyes of a being wanting to spread blood. He cowered away from Kakarot's intense glare, even Bulma shrunk away from her companion. If there was one thing she learned about Kakarot, never, ever, piss him off.

''That's it! I'm blowing up this place!'' He was about to gathered his ki when the stranger quickly got on his knees and hands in a praying format.

''Please forgive me Lord Oolong! I will give you anything, but please spare my daughter!''

''...What?'' the ki vanished as Kakarot looked at the man confusedly.

''Wait a minute...You're not Oolong!'' the man finally realized. Hearing the revelation caused the other villages to peek their heads out from their hiding spots.

''No shit sherlock!'' Kakarot was tempted to kill the older man. First he attacked him, cowardly he will add, and then confused him for someone else. How dare he?! Some of the villagers stared with curiosity and awe at the sight of his tail. Then, a young black haired girl, who was wearing native clothes, come at his side and put a wet towel on his head.

''Are you alright?'' The Saiyan didn't replied because he was confused by her actions.

''Please excuse me! I thought for sure that you were Oolong transformed," the old man scratched the back of his head when Bulma gave him a thoughtful look.

''This Oolong, did he had a acolyte?'' the man shook his head.

''Then, not only you attack us for the wrong person, and if it was me, I would be dead right now!" Bulma screamed. The older man lowered his head in shame for his mistake.

''My deepest apologies...''

''So who is this Oolong?'' Bulma asked.

''Lord Oolong is an dangerous shape-shifter monster who lives in the area that terrorize village," he explained.

''Attacking back never cross your mind or what?" Kakarot crossed his arms, still greatly annoyed by what happened.

''B-But h-he's so huge! We have no chance to defeat him!" Kakarot snorted.

''For a weak species, I'm not surprised. Give us the Dragonball and I will take care of this Oolong. Maybe he will give me a good fight," he said with anticipation.

''A Dragonball? What's is that? Is it some kind of food?" The man asked as he adjust his glasses. Bulma takes a Dragonball from her bag and show it to the villagers.

''Wait a minute! I've got a ball just like that!" An elderly woman said after seeing the Dragonball.

"In exchange for the Dragonball, we'll get rid of this monster!'' Bulma declared.

''That was I said," Kakarot growled. He was completely ignored, and he didn't like that.

''But we don't know where he lives. The girls he stole may be...'' he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

''I've an idea! Do you think that I can borrow some of your clothes?'' Bulma asked to the little girl.

''My clothes?'' she asked confused as the Saiyan quickly figured her plan. He immediately expressed his displeasure.

''You can forget about it. There's no way a Saiyan like me will dress as a girl.''

'Those colors do not suit me anyway.' he thought. The little girl came to his side.

''Can you really defeat Oolong stranger?'' she asked with hope in her voice. Kakarot scoffed. .

''Trust me, this Oolong is nothing compared to a Saiyan." The little girl was confused while Bulma remained irritated.

''Stupid alien boy who don't want to follow plans. My plan was a excellent idea you brat!'' she was even more pissed when the Saiyan didn't reply back.

* * *

The Saiyan waited patiently for his next fight as the ground shook. Thanks to his enhanced vision, he could see in the distance a giant red skinned humanoid wearing a white tuxedo with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and two large horns on his head.

''Here my sweet Pochawompa, I have gathered flowers for you my dear!'' The shapes-shifter exclaimed. Meanwhile, Bulma watched Kakarot from a hole in a door with the elder man and Pochawompa.

''Are you sure that he can handle this Bulma-san?" asked the younger girl.

''You bet! This kid easily defeated a bear monster and a dinosaur with his bear hands. This Oolong will be a piece of cake!'' 'Hopefully, Kakarot will spare the village and me' she thought as the Saiyan analyzed it his next victim.

''So...Kakarot-san is an alien from outer space and the last one of his race?''

''That's what he told me'' she replied nonchalantly.

''He must be single then!'' Bulma raised a brow at the declaration.

''I don't see the purpose of the question."

''Well, he's pretty cute with that rough expression and his tail," the girl said with a pink blush on her cheeks.

''She's find him cute...I guess everyone has different type...''

''Pochawompa-chan! Where are you darling?'' the shape-shifter yelled until he noticed the young black haired alien with a frown on his face. with arm crossed.

''No, I'm her brother Monster Eater'' the young Saiyan said dryly as he stared down the red skinned monster with disappointment.

'A weakling just like the others. Tch, and here I finally thought I'd receive a worthy adversary.'

The shape-shifter was outraged, but decided to calm his nerves and use another tactic.

''I- I think there's been a misunderstanding. I'm only here for my fiancée and I don't swing that way," he explained with disgust. Although the young Saiyan didn't understand the last sentence, he shared the same feeling.

''Ah you mean Pocha-something! She sent me to deliver you a special message." The red skinned monster's eyes widened.

''R-Really!'' Kakarot smirked mentally.

'Too easy!'

''Yea, she told me to send you a one punch man!''

''A what-'' Oolong couldn't finish his sentence as the force of Kakarot's fist landing in his gut propelled him through a house. As soon as the punch landed, Oolong was unconscious, thus resulting in the end of his transformation, only to reveal a small humanoid pig, standing about three feet tall with pale pink skin and wears a Korean War-era Chinese People's Liberation Army outfit. The villagers gathered around the young Saiyan and Oolong as they saw his true form.

''He defeated Lord Oolong with one punch! He must be really strong!'' a villager yelled, which cause the young Saiyan to snort, but he was pleased with the compliment.

''This is nothing spectacular. That talking food was pretty weak actually. He didn't survive one of my weakness punches," he explained, much to shock ofthe people of the village. Then, coming from nowhere, Pochawompa jumped on Kakarot's back and nearly threw him to the ground.

"Thank you so much Kakarot! You're so amazing!" The black haired alien didn't respond to her, but he didn't push away the physical contact either. It was kind of nice in his mind, and unlike Bulma, the little girl was comfy.

'Another human has hugged me huh...why is this feeling not unpleasant?' Kakarot was lost in his thoughts as Bulma decided to tie up the humanoid pig to prevent escape.

A couple of hours later, Oolong finally wake up, but he instantly noticed the glares of the villagers and the two newcomers.

''So, you're Oolong right? You disappoint me. I expected to fight a monster, not a weak talking pig," Kakarot stated as Oolong lowered his head in shame. Even the villager don't seem to be angry anymore at the pathetic sight of the supposed Lord Oolong.

''Now porky, what do you have to say?''

''I'm sorry alright! But please keep me away from this demon!" he glared at the young Saiyan, who smirked back.

''I'm more than a demon food supply. One bad move and I turn you into my next dinner." Kakarot licked his lips hungrily, which made the humanoid pig start to panic.

''Can you tell where did you put my granddaughter and the rest of the girls?" the elder woman asked.

''T-They are home...''

''What home?''

''Look pal, you reign of terror is over capisce? Either tell us where you're keeping the girls, or you become my friend's dinner!''

''Alright! Alright! Just follow me alright?" Now satisfied, the villagers, Bulma, and Kakarot followed Oolong toward his home. The little humanoid pig thought about transforming into a small animal to escape, but because of the glare of the monkey boy, he quickly scrapped the idea. When they finally arrived they all saw a large expensive mansion.

''This house is awesome! You don't houses like this in the woods," Bulma said with admiration. The villagers quickly ran towards the mansion in the search of the girls, but they were surprised to the three teenage girls conformable in different activities. One girl was doing exercise, another drinking while on a sofa, and the last one was simply drinking.

''OH! Hey daddy! Hey Pudgy, can you get some groceries? There's nothing left in the fridge.''

''You also need to buy some pink polish. I ran out this morning.''

''Don't forget to buy batteries! My vibrator is almost dead." Nobody said a word as they glanced at Oolong.

''Look, the only reason that I took those girl was for cleaning the house and for my personal need, but they cost too much money, so please take them away," he begged them.

''So, you kidnapped the girls from the village to clean your huge mansion and pop your cherry when their parents are worried to death, and they simply love the big lifestyle without telling their parents...I think we're done with this." Bulma took the Dragonball from the old lady's pocket and left the room without a word.

''I guess I should follow her or she's going to scream again." Kakarot said to himself, but was stopped by Pochawompa.

''Are you really going to leave?" There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

''Yes, I've something important to do, and we only came here for the Dragonball." Kakarot turned to leave, but the brunette stopped him again.

''Then why can't you stay with us? You will love living here." Kakarot was starting to get annoyed. He didn't understand why she didn't want him to let him go. He was tempted to destroy the entire village with a ki blast, but for some reason, his instinct told him to not do.

'Maybe I can recreate the Saiyan race with her...nah she's too weak for my taste.. for now." His thoughts suddenly gave him an idea.

''If you let me go, I'll come visit you when we all find the Dragonballs. I'll make you stronger so you can protect your village on your own."

''You promise!'' he shrugged his shoulders, slightly uncomfortable by how close their faces were.

''Yeah whatever." Pochawompa squealed in happiness as she hugged the confused Saiyan with surprising strength. He was even more surprised when she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She let go and waved him off.

''The females on this planet are so confusing." he said annoyed.

* * *

Our new adventurers continued their journey for the next Dragonball. They got a new team member, Oolong, who decided to follow them after the village decided to not kill him for what he has done. Right now, our three adventures are currently on a boat, descending the river since the Saiyan was annoyed he couldn't fly and the fact Oolong was at his side.

''Why is this food supply traveling with us? I mean the pig has no muscles at all." Kakarot stated.

''After seeing his transformation abilities, I concluded that he will become a great asset for the team or a meat shield for myself." Bulma explained.

''What! I decided to go with your weirdos and now you tell me I'm not your type?'' the humanoid pig asked offended.

''Pretty much." she replied bluntly. Oolong didn't say anything afterwards. They continued their journey in silence, which made Oolong bored. He looked at his surrounding to occupy his bored mind, but then he recalled the monkey tail attached on the spiky black haired boy's tailbone.

''So whats's the deal with your tail kid?'' he asked. Kakarot, who was lost in his thoughts, glanced at Oolong with a bored expression.

''What?"

"I said what's the deal with your tail? I never saw a human with a monkey tail before." he replied with curiosity. Before the young Saiyan could opened his mouth. Bulma interrupted him by speaking first.

''Actually, he's an alien from space." Oolong's black eyes widened and his mouth drops at the shocking revelation.

''You're an alien!''

''Yeah, just like the woman said." Oolong stared him with awe as a multitude of questions popped in his mind.

''A real alien...did they send you on Earth to be the symbol of hope and landing all Earthling toward with a better future." Kakarot almost snorted at the absurdity coming from the pig's mouth.

''No, actually my people sent me to this planet to kill every living things and sell it to the biggest bidder." he explained simply as Bulma stopped the boat furiously.

''What!''

''You were sent here to kill all of us!''

''Yup!''

''Then why you didn't do it?''

''Before leaving my planet, my father Bardock, who was a famous scientist, changed my initial mission to his own and sent me the message to kill some evil lord douche-bag. Thanks to him, your race was saved by one little detail, you should be happy. A baby Saiyan could eradicate an entire population in months, depend of the moon circle of course," he explained as the two Earthling stood speechless by the information. Bulma and Oolong didn't say a words for a while as they analyzed the words from the young Saiyan. Bulma was relieved that she knew a little piece of Kakarot's past, but horrified that the single action of a dead man saved everything on Earth. Kakarot could have killed her if he carried his mission designed by his race, the entire world, and her family.

Her meeting with Kakarot helped her see things in a new perspective about herself and she didn't like what she saw. She always complained how life was easy and people around her are inferior compared to her. She had everything, a loving family, money, strawberries at her will, and a future carrier at the Capsule Corps. When Kakarot had nothing, no mother to read bedtime stories, no father to teach him things or elder sibling to play with. Only a goal that seem impossible to reach, which gave a hollow feeling in her heart.

Meanwhile, Oolong would have never believed that his day would turn like this. Firstly, he was beat by a monkey sightly older than him with one punch and turns out, he's an alien sent to Earth. Never would he had believed this far fetched scenario if he didn't witness it with his own eyes. There's no way he could escaped the duo. The black haired alien could easily kill him with one attack if he wanted. He also thought to make his way towards Bulma, but her personality and intelligence was a turn off.

'But, on the another hand, if I hang out with these two, the ladies may come from every corners' Oolong let a sly smile on his lips at the though of future hot women will encounter. Then, they continued they journey in silence for a while until Kakarot started to get bored by the lack of activity and silence. He stared at Oolong, who was completely day dreaming, and then put his glance toward the blue haired teenager, who had her concentration on the road.

''Any indication on the next Dragonball's location?'' Bulma took out a map from her bag.

''By the coordinates of the map, the next Dragonball is in Fire Mountain."Oolong's eyes widened as he started panicking by hearing their location.

''W-What! Are you insane!?''

''I'm guessing you know this place,'' Bulma assumed.

''Heck yeah! Fire Mountain is where the Ox-King lives!'' this new piece of information didn't seem to threaten Bulma or Kakarot. The Saiyan grinned instead, which didn't help the humanoid pig's temper at all.

''Don't tell me you want to mess with him! That guy is a fucking psychopath! They're some rumors that say how this guy loves to slice his enemies to pieces and keep their heads as a trophy." The explanation made the Saiyan grin ever wider.

''One more reason to meet this Ox-King," Kakarot tap his palm with his fist. Outraged, Oolong turned toward the blue haired teenager for common sense, but for his displeasure, she didn't deter about it.

''In the first hour I've met Kakarot, he defeated a dinosaur, a bear giant monster, and you with one punch. At this rate, I just wonder which guy he's going to destroy," she answered quite nonchalant, which forced Oolong's jaw to hit the metallic floor on the boat.

''What!''

''I know right! Dinosaurs are still a thing, I mean we chased them from the cities, but nobody talk about it, and my dad owe me sixty thousand zeni."Oolong stared at her dumbfounded as he simply returned to his seat, drained by their shenanigans.

''I wake up this morning to have another bride, never expect that some blue bimbo and an alien sightly older than me will force me to in a adventure against my will. I should listen mother and never steal the teacher's panties'' Oolong said to himself. Then, suddenly, the engine stopped..

''Oh shit, we're out of gas. Hey pig, can you transform to gasoline?'' Oolong stared at her with an incredulous glance.

''Are you serious?''

''Fine, then Kakarot, you have to take both of us in the sky until we find land. This pig is certainly too weak to be a good oar anyway."

The young Saiyan shrugged his shoulders. Oolong was tempted to speak out his mind, but after witnessing the past couple of hours, it would be a waste of time.

'Can that guy can do anything except smile? Won't be surprised if he can transform to a fifty foot tall giant monkey…. or werewolf monkey... a wereape,' he thought before he was taken by the young Saiyan by the belt. Kakarot grabbed Bulma by the waist and quickly charged up ki, which revealed a white aura. At the moment he flies in the sky with great speed,

''WEEEEEEEEEEE!'' Oolong screamed.

* * *

Kakarot finally landed after hearing the scream of Bulma and Oolong for thirty minutes. His annoyance spread far. Soon after dropping his cargo, he searched his new surroundings. The temperature has changed significantly. Well, the new location was a large desert with rock of many shapes and sizes, which explained the exponential increase in heat. Vultures roared and whirled around the sky in search food. The sun exhibited clear dominance as Bulma and Oolong drowned in sweat.

''It's too hot! The sun is turning me into bacon!" Oolong moaned as Kakarot felt strange flavor touch his tongue.

'What is this flavor? It's something I've never smelt, but I bet it's quite tasty.'

At this moment, Bulma stared to panicked as she lost her capsule box.

''We're doom! I lost the capsules for the entire trip and this is your damn fault!'' she pointed furiously the young Saiyan with a glare that would scare the average person or a simple-minded protagonist.

''You told me to fly at full speed. You didn't say to slow down. So blame your own stupidity! Besides, you and the food supply need to take a break, and I do not think that both of you can stand up to this heat. But why do I care? It's not like I care or anything."

Unknown for the trio, far away was an stranger staring at them through a telescope. The individual had a weird shape for a cat with blue and light tan fur. Then, the strange looking cat returned to his hideout as it was not alone. In the hideout, a black haired young man was eating instant ramen. His outfit was consisted of a green gi shirt with red trimmings, an orange scarf on his neck with a pair of orange pants, completed with a pair of blue and white boots.

''Yamcha-sama! Three sitting ducks!" The young man turned his head toward the strange looking cat.

''Well, it's about time. I wonder who is stupid enough to wander the Diablo Desert, but an opportunity for us'' the man known as Yamcha smirked as he and his strange looking cat partner went outside to meet their targets. Meanwhile, with the usual trio.

''I'm going to take a nap in the shadows. Kakarot, make sure that pig don't do anything stupid or go anywhere, I allow you to eat him'' Oolong gulped as Kakarot licked his lips with anticipation. After that, the blue haired teenager was taken by the Sandman, leaving the young Saiyan and the humanoid pig looked their surroundings.

''H-Hey, you're not really going to eat me are you?''

''Of course'' Oolong sighed in relief.

''You're not fat enough to be considered as a meal, and you're more like emergency food. Also, I don't have the right tools to cook you anyway. So if you tried to get away or doing funny business with Bulma. No matter where you hide, I'll find you, then I will eat you'' Kakarot explained with a dark grin, which made Oolong's spine shiver. Suddenly, they both heard a large noise coming towards their location. Kakarot used his sight to identify the source of the noise, only to see a young man with long back hair with a strange looking creature coming at them on a strange looking jet.

''Whats' that!?''

''I don't know but it feels disappointing." Kakarot shook his head as the strange duo stopped right in front of them.

* * *

Another done. Sorry for the wait, Xenoverse 2 had take a huge part on my free time but I like to see that some of you loved last chapter. Better than the first one but the transformation for the Namekians and the Majin sucks ass! Seriously, they chose Kid Buu over Absorption! I digress, these no much to add in this chapter expected for Yamcha. To fair, I wanted him to be one shot by Kakarot but it could for the next chapter. Lastly about Super...what the fuck! They made a female Broly from another universe and made the LSSJ canon! The first female Super Saiyan ever! I've to admit she's seem look pretty damn hot in LSSJ and the intro is so damn good! Please let a review and see you next chapter! Next time on Kakarot The Super Saiyan God...in the near future. (Don't read this if you're under eighteen):

 _Kakarot was completely sanding on his knee, completely in stupefaction at the saw of the formerly shy Saiyan. ''Is that's Brola! What's happen to her? Paragus walked at his side, staring his daughter with pride._

 _''She's The Legendary Super Saiyan''_

 _''Oh that's so cool!'' Vegeta exclaimed with ecstasy._

 _''But why is it kinda green?''_

 _Because it's legendary.''_

 _''She even a cute bang-'' Kakarot was interrupted by the green haired overly large female Saiyan who smacked him in the floor as she put her large hand on his chest, incapable of moving the terrified Saiyan quickly let his ki explode, resulting a golden aura surrounding his body, his coal black hair and eyes turned golden yellow and green. But Surprisingly, he couldn't move his body as Brola was a couple of inches in front his face. The turned Super Saiyan gulped as he stared the completely white pupils of the formerly shy girl._

 _'Why I'm so turned on?'_

 _''Hey,Karot-kun. I heard you put you carrot on Vegeta's garden. Am I wrong?'' her free hand goes down into his pant,which resulting his entire body to shiver as he feels a great grab on his organ and for the overly large woman's pleasure, becoming large._

 _''I-I didn't did such thing...AHHH'' she squeezed his hard cock so hard that he let a groan of pleasure._

 _''You had lied to me your dirty boy'' she licked her lips with anticipation as she completely tear off his pants, leaving the Super Saiyan's lower body naked, but her large hand was still gripping his organ filled with blood as she could feels the heat and the wet substance falling from the purple gland._

 _''I-I will not be beated by...T-The Legendary Super Saiyan...''he let another growl of pleasure which made Brola more aroused._

 _''Still had some will to fight I see. Tell me Karot-kun, did Princess Vegeta made you feel like that?'' she started to give soft stroke to the hard manhood. The male Saiyan clenched his fist as he exported ki on his entire body._

 _''N-No but these no way I'll get bullied by-'' he was interrupted again but this time, the female Saiyan decided to attack. She smacked her lips on the off guarded Super Saiyan who was not prepared for the toughest battle of his life. Fucking The Legendary Super Saiyan._


End file.
